Between Black and White
by The Narrator's Muse
Summary: Renee White always knew who she was...or thought she did. What happens when, in Renee's sixth year, her parents die and leave her with a secret that destroys everything Renee has ever known, including the difference between Black and White. OC-Central
1. Chapter One: Introducing

**Summary:** Renee White always knew who she was...or thought she did. Daughter of the only two Purebloods who remained neutral during the war, Renee was the last in a long line of Pureblood witches and wizards that was older than even the Black family. What happens, when, in Renee's sixth year at Hogwarts, Renee's parents die and leave her with everything, including a secret that could put not only Renee, but also the family she never knew she had, in great danger?

**Warning: **This is OC-centralized; if you don't like it, then don't read.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Introducing...**

Renee sat down in the Great Hall next to Ginny Weasley and across from Hermione Granger. Ever since she was put in Gryffindor House in her first year, Renee didn't have that many friends. All the first years she knew before coming to Hogwarts, due to growing up as a young Pureblood witch, were put into Slytherin and immediately began to ignore her once she was put in Gryffindor. Consequently, all the first years in Gryffindor ignored her because she was a Pureblood. The only exception to this was Hermione Granger whom Renee had become tentative friends with in her second year when the two girls literally ran into each other in the library, a favourite haunt for both girls.

It wasn't until Renee's fifth year, the year Dolores Umbridge attempted to take over the school for the Ministry, that Renee finally made more friends than simply Hermione. This was thanks to the fact that Renee showed up to the meeting in the Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmede to help Hermione's friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley form Dumbledore's Army, DA for short, as a way to teach themselves defensive magic, since Umbridge wasn't teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts properly. This was also the same year that Renee's mother and father, Deya and Atrios White, joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, a resistance dedicated to fighting off Voldemort, and allowed Renee to become a member as well, even though she was still underage.

"Hello, earth to Renee,"

Renee was jolted out of her thoughts by Hermione waving a hand in front of her face from across the table.

"Sorry Hermione, what did you say?" Renee asked, turning her attention to the bushy-haired girl across from her.

"We were discussing Christmas plans and were wondering what you were doing," Ginny explained patiently.

Renee groaned; she had completely forgotten that Christmas was a mere two weeks away. "Well my parents want me to spend Christmas at home because they want me there to take care of everyone and everything during that time," she explained, brushing her bangs away from her eyes, a colour made up of a rare mix of emerald-green and ice-blue with flecks of chocolate brown here and there.

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised as he watched Renee brush her incredibly long bangs out of her pale, oval-shaped face. "Why?"

"Because the Order members and their families are going to be staying there for the holidays while my parents are in Australia for their anniversary," Renee explained, pushing her midnight black hair, much like that of Bellatrix Lestrange except with dark red undertones and far less curly and unruly, out of her face again.

"How come no one told us any of this?" Harry asked, watching Renee's movements and noting how much they held the grace and dignity of the Purebloods, specifically Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Most likely because you were going to go home before you arrived at my place," Renee said, rolling her eyes. "My parents put a lot of protective charms around the place to keep people out, more specifically the Death Eaters that may or may not know that my parents joined the Order instead of Voldemort. Oh get over it," Renee added, seeing Ron flinch when she said the name. Aside from Harry and Dumbledore, Renee was probably the only person in the entire wizarding world who was not afraid to say Voldemort's name. "Anyway, because of all these protective charms, everyone has to arrive as a group. As far as I am aware, everyone is meeting at Ron's house and I am to escort you to the manor."

"I think I recall Mum saying something like that," Ginny said, taking a leaf out of Harry's book and watching Renee's scarlet-painted, well-manicured fingernails run through her dark, wavy hair.

The group of friends lapsed into a small silence until Renee, noticing and getting tired of, her friends' staring, broke it.

"Will you all stop staring at me?" Renee sighed, exasperated. "I know you can't get enough of my looks, but really!"

"Sorry," Harry and Ron mumbled at the same time, looking away while Hermione, the only one who hadn't been staring, rolled her eyes.

"It's still difficult for us to get over it," Ginny explained, referring to the fact that Renee was the group's first friend who was a Pureblood and therefore slightly resembled many Pureblood adults, particularly Death Eaters, that the group had come across in the past.

"I know, I know," Renee said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I am well aware that I look too much like Bellatrix and Narcissa for anyone's liking, but in my defence I can't help it. All Pureblood families are interrelated, and we all know mine is linked to the Black's directly, even if it is many generations back, so it's only natural that I look similar to the some of the Black family members."

"Yet you look nothing like your real parents," Hermione mused. "You can certainly pass for being related to the Malfoys and the Lestranges, but nothing, save maybe your complexion and the red undertones of your hair, indicates that you're a White."

"Okaaay," Renee said, dying to change the subject. "Let's head to Transfiguration shall we?" With that, Renee hurriedly grabbed her book bag and speed-walked out of the Great Hall and to the first class of the day, leaving the others to quickly follow after her. She would never admit it out loud, but Hermione's statement had hit a nerve.

Renee was well aware of the fact that she looked absolutely nothing like her parents and it was this fact that kept her awake at night, wondering if she was really adopted and that her parents had just never told her for fear of her not loving them as much as she had over the course of her life. This would then immediately lead to questions like who her real parents were and why they gave her up, which would lead to many sleepless nights and Renee had had enough of those to last her a lifetime.

By the time the others had caught up to her, Renee was already seated in the Transfiguration classroom. Ron and Harry sat to the left of Hermione who seated herself to the left of Renee. Thankfully, no one made any more comments about Renee's resemblance, or lack thereof, to her parents and the rest of the day went by fairly quickly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Renee, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny got off the Hogwarts Express and made their way over to Ron's parents who took everyone back to The Burrow where they met up with the rest of Ron's family, excluding Percy and Charlie, and a few others that included Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle.

Upon seeing Renee, Gabrielle smiled and ran over to envelope the older girl in a bone-crushing hug while Fleur came and kissed both Renee's cheeks, which were a bright red. In Renee's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a competition between three wizarding schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. By a twist of fate, Harry had been chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion, Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with the Durmstrang Champion Victor Krum, Ron had dared to invite the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball, before running away in shock and fear over his boldness, and Renee had ended up saving Gabrielle from drowning when Harry rescued her during the Second Task that took place in the Black Lake.

"As much as I like you Gabrielle, can I have my lungs back?" Renee managed to ask, despite her lungs being crushed by the younger girl.

"Oh, sorry," Gabrielle apologized, immediately letting go, much to Renee's relief.

"So Renee," Mrs. Weasley interjected before more pleasantries could be exchanged. "Since everyone is here and is already all packed to go, shall we head to your place?"

"Certainly," Renee responded, pulling a single red, orange and gold feather out of her pocket. "We'll be using this to get there."

"What is _that_?" Ron asked.

"A phoenix feather," Hermione answered. "However, I don't understand how this is going to take us to your house Renee."

"Simple," Renee said, placing the feather on the table in front of her. "My parents gave me a female Phoenix they rescued in my third year as a birthday present. Her name is Kasai and she has some abilities unique to female phoenixes. The most unusual being the ability to transport people through the touch of a single feather."

"Like the way Dumbledore is able to send letters through Fawkes, only with people instead?" Harry asked, remembering an incident at Grimmauld place the previous year when a letter appeared in a burst of flames with a single phoenix feather landing on top of it.

"Precisely," Renee replied. "Since Fawkes and Kasai are the only domestic phoenixes in use by the Order, or Death Eaters for that matter, my parents decided that it was the safest way to get to the manor without anybody else being able to get there. So, everyone, grab your bags with one hand and touch the feather the same way you would with a Portkey."

After everyone had at least a finger on the feather, Renee tapped the feather with her wand before also placing a finger on the feather. As soon as Renee had touched the feather, everyone felt the familiar jerk behind the navel that was reminiscent of the feeling you got when travelling by Portkey. Mere moments after take-off, the group landed in the middle of a court yard in front of a massive, yet modest, mansion.

"Wow," Hermione said, as Renee led the group up a set of cement stairs to the front door. "This place looks like a castle!"

"I should hope so," Renee responded, laughing as she led the group up the stone stairs and into the mansion, "because that's exactly what it is. It's been in the family since the very beginning. The library has everything about the history of this place, quite an interesting read if I do say so myself. Come on, I'll take you to your rooms." With that, the group followed Renee up the carpeted stairs to the next floor. "This is the floor where the girls will stay," Renee explained. "Boys, if you follow the next set of stairs to the next floor up, that's where you'll be staying. All rooms have private bathrooms as well as another room attached. Drawing room is on this floor as well as the library and the study, the kitchen, as well as pantry and cellar, and the dining room are down on the ground floor. Each floor has a lounge and upstairs is another set of stairs that will take you to the attic. Any questions?"

"How do the room arrangements work?" Ginny asked.

"Glad you asked," Renee said, pulling a scroll out of her pocket. "Mum and Dad left me the room arrangements. Let's see... it looks like there's four per room for the boys; Fred, George, Ron and Harry in one room and Bill, Arthur, Lupin and Mad-Eye in the other." Renee read off her list. "There're four in your rooms because they are rather large and there're only two extras up on that floor, the other one is my parents' room."

As the boys traipsed up to their rooms, Renee turned to the girls. "The rooms on this floor are slightly smaller than the rooms upstairs so there will only be two per room. One room will be Molly and Tonks, the second room will have Fleur and Gabrielle and Hermione will be sharing with me." After directing each pair of girls to their room, Renee went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Soon after, Hermione and Fleur came down to help as the rest of the visitors trickled in as they finished setting themselves up and soon everyone was seated at the large table in the dining room, eating.

"So Renee," Fred said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What else do you have around this place?"

"Nothing special really," Renee responded, passing the plate of sandwiches around to Ginny. "There's a huge orchard out back where you can play Quidditch if you feel so inclined. There's also a gazebo in the garden, not that there's much of the garden to see this time of year. The only other thing is the stables and the pasture out behind them."

"Stables?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yea, I used to ride horses when I was younger and my parents were happy to find a use for the stables that came with the place, but I stopped once I hit fourth year. Now they're mostly just used to house the magical creatures my parents rescue from muggles while travelling before they release them back into the wild where they belong. The only exception being Kasai who refused to leave once she had been taken care of."

"Interesting," Hermione said before everyone went back to eating.

* * *

After lunch, everyone went and did their own thing. Hermione helped Renee clean up before Renee showed her to the library where Hermione immediately disappeared behind the many bookshelves. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill went out to the orchard to play some Quidditch with Fleur and Gabrielle as spectators and the adults closeted themselves in the drawing room to discuss Order matters that Renee had no interest in participating in since she knew most of what was going on already. Sighing, Renee walked up the stairs to her bedroom where she pulled a book off one of the bookshelves revealing a secret passageway. Renee took her wand, muttered '_Lumos_' and followed the passage until it ended at a set of stairs.

Renee climbed the winding stairs, opened the door at the top and stepped into her private sanctuary. It was really just a circular room, but it was Renee's favourite part of the whole house. She had discovered it when she was eleven years old and was hiding from the kids of some of her parents' friends who had come over for Christmas one year. Of course, all the kids were in Slytherin and were being somewhat mean to her and, in her dismay over being excluded by kids she had once considered friends, Renee had run up to her room and pulled a book off her shelf, desperate for a distraction. What Renee didn't expect was the bookcase sliding to the side and revealing the passage that led to the room she was standing in now. Since then, the place had become Renee's personal refuge; every time she didn't want to deal with people, or anything in general, she simply opened the passage, climbed the stairs, entered the room and stayed there until she felt better. It was made all the much nicer due to the fact that no one except Renee knew about the place.

After a few years, Renee took the liberty of adding furniture, such as an armchair beside the empty fireplace on the west side, a desk, a lamp, a mirror and a small bookshelf filled with her favourite novels on the north side, as well as a carpet, cushions, blankets and a set of drapes for the pair of windows situated on the eastern side of the room set into an alcove big enough to make a window seat out of. All of which she brought up by means of a shrinking charm on said items of furniture that she carried in her hand, placed in the appropriate spot before magically bringing everything back to its proper size. Renee smiled at the memories of safety and sanctuary that the room brought as she went over to the bookshelf, picked a book out, lit the fire with a flick of her wand and a muttered _'Incendio'_, and curled up on the window seat to begin reading.

* * *

After finishing her book, Renee looked out the window and noticed that it was almost dark outside. Realizing she should get started on dinner, Renee replaced the book on the shelf, put out the fire and made her way down the stairs and back to her own room. She then made her way to the kitchen to find Gabrielle attempting to make..._something_.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked, curious as to why the younger girl was in the completely destroyed kitchen.

Gabrielle jumped and spun around. Finding only Renee, she gave a sheepish smile. "I was trying to make dinner," Gabrielle answered honestly. "I went looking for you to see if I could give you a hand, but I couldn't find you so I thought I could help by starting it for you."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you Gabrielle," Renee said, "but how on earth did you manage to make the kitchen such a mess?" Renee found it very difficult to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Well to be honest, I'm not really sure," Gabrielle said. "I was just about to give up and start cleaning when you walked in."

"Not a problem," Renee said, laughing a little at Gabrielle's explanation. "Let's make this quick shall we? Then you can help me prepare dinner without making the kitchen look like a tornado blew through it."

"Okay!" Gabrielle agreed, smiling as she and Renee got to work cleaning the mess Gabrielle had inadvertently created.

Once the kitchen was clean and tidy again, Renee and Gabrielle got to work making dinner. Soon after they began, the other people in the house began to appear and take seats around the table. Once everything was ready and everyone was seated, Renee and Gabrielle brought the food out and everyone started eating, throwing compliments to the two girls on the meal the whole way through.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! before you say anything, yes i realize that i have been obsessed with Harry Potter since the first grade (currently in grade 12) and yes i realize that its sad that someone so obsessed has not written a Harry Potter fanfiction before. As per my earlier statement, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and the idea came to me while i was working last week. no joke! i was literally doing my job and suddenly this idea popped into my head right in the middle of it. before i know it, i'm already writing and planning the whole thing out, _in my head, while i'm working! _it was the craziest thing ever! anyway, i hope you enjoy it so if you hit that little R+R button, i would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter Two: Christmas Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: as always, i don't own anything, all Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter Two: Christmas Catastrophe**

The next few days leading up to Christmas were spent much the same way as the first. There wasn't a lack of anything to do at the White Estate and Renee found herself having quite the good time. She played Quidditch with the others, showed Gabrielle to the stables where there was a list and pictures of all the different kinds of magical creatures that Renee and her parents had taken care of over the years, perused the library with Hermione and taught Tonks how cook in the kitchen. There weren't very many Order meetings after the first which meant that some of the adults partook in, or simply observed, the activities of the younger generation.

On Christmas morning, everyone gathered in the living room on the first floor to exchange presents. Renee received a kit of Wizarding Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, a dark blue scarf, hat and mittens from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a box of chocolate from Ginny, a set of colourful calligraphy quills from Hermione, a book called _Wizarding Communities Around the World_ from Harry and Ron, new robes, in dark blue, from Gabrielle, Bill and Fleur, a book on appearance-changing spells from Lupin and Tonks, and a Sneak-O-Scope from Moody.

Renee, in turn, had given Hermione a rare book on Ancient Runes, a pocket watch that also functioned as an alarm clock to Harry, the autobiography of a Chudley Cannons player to Ron, the _History of the Holyhead Harpies_ to Ginny, a new knitting kit to Mrs. Weasley, an old-fashioned Muggle camera to Mr. Weasley, a cook book to Tonks to practice from, a silver necklace to Gabrielle and a silver bracelet to Fleur, leather boots to Bill, a set of pens that write in invisible ink that will only become visible once heat is applied to the paper to Fred and George, a box with seventy secret compartments to Moody, and a book of legends of Dark Creatures to Lupin.

Renee also had a surprise awaiting her in the stables. When she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle went to retrieve the Christmas decorations from the stables in order to spend the day decorating the house, they found a note to Renee taped to the door. It was in her parents' handwriting and simply wished her a Merry Christmas and to look in the paddock for her Christmas present. Wondering why she would look in the paddock for a present, Renee led her friends around to the back of the stables to the paddock where they found something that took their breath away. There, in the paddock, their coats shimmering in the morning sun, were two Unicorn foals. Upon seeing Renee, they trotted up and started nuzzling the stunned girl. It was Ginny who noticed the piece of parchment stuck to one of the fence-posts that explained that the mother of the two foals was killed and that they needed to be raised and taken care of properly, which meant that they would become domesticated and therefore unfit to return to the wild once they were old enough so they now belonged to Renee.

With that exciting news, that Renee now owned two Unicorns for as long as they lived, the friends retrieved the decorations, relayed the news to the rest of the house and began to decorate every part of the house they could get at. Renee excused herself from that particular activity a few hours later in order to start preparing Christmas dinner. Soon after she started, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks joined her in her endeavours and before long, the house was decorated to the ceiling and dinner was ready. As everyone sat down to eat, Renee received a piece of not-so-nice news, given to her by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Everyone had almost finished eating when there was a burst of flames in the doorway connecting the dining room to the kitchen and Albus Dumbledore appeared with Kasai on his shoulder.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, being the first to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts appear in Renee's dining room.

"Albus!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "So nice of you to drop by on Christmas! Why don't you join us? Molly, Renee and Tonks spent hours in the kitchen preparing this amazing meal for us!"

"I'm afraid not Arthur," Dumbledore replied regretfully. "A matter of great importance has popped up and I am needed elsewhere, but first I would like to have a private word with Ms. White before I take my leave."

Renee nodded, wondering what her headmaster wanted to talk to her about, and stood up to lead Dumbledore to the drawing room. Once there, with the door closed behind them, Dumbledore turned to Renee with sadness etched into his face.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news," Dumbledore said, as he and Renee seated themselves in two armchairs. "Especially on such a happy day, but I believe it is better if you find out sooner rather than later."

"Find out what Professor?" Renee asked as Kasai left Dumbledore's shoulder to sit on Renee's knee.

"Earlier today, off the coast of Australia," Dumbledore explained, "a ship carrying many passengers exploded. As we speak, members of the Australian Ministry of Magic disguised as the Australian Coast Guard are investigating what caused the explosion. The passengers on board were both Muggle and Wizard alike and thus the Ministry cannot ignore the event."

"I'm sorry Professor, but what does this have to do with me?" Renee asked, confused.

"There were many deaths on board," Dumbledore continued, "two deaths in particular were very hard-hitting. When the explosion sounded, the ship burst into flames. Most people managed to get onto life boats and away from the burning ship. Others weren't so lucky. Two members of the Wizarding World, a witch and a wizard, were safe, but they re-entered the flames in order to save a Muggle child whose mother was in hysterics. The witch made it out safely with the child, but went back in for the wizard and both perished."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Renee said, still not understanding why Dumbledore was telling her this, sad as it was.

"I am telling you this, Ms. White, because the witch and wizard, who perished by saving a Muggle child and thus have been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for their bravery, were Deya and Atrios White, your parents."

Renee froze. It couldn't be. Her parents couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. Then Renee realized that it was possible. Her parents had never hated Muggles or Muggle-born witches and wizards, in her parents' eyes, they were all equal. If her mother hadn't been pregnant with Renee at the time, then both her parents would have stayed and helped Dumbledore fight Voldemort during the first war instead of going into hiding in Australia. There were no words to describe the pain Renee was feeling right now, but she hid it well and spoke to Dumbledore, the slight tremor in her voice the only clue to the pain she was really feeling.

"Was it Death Eaters?" Renee asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Judging by the fact that both your parents died in the fire, I would assume so," Dumbledore replied, not bothering to lie to his student. "They both had their wands and would have been able to put out any normal fire, thus leading to the conclusion that it wasn't a normal fire and it was created by Dark Magic."

"Probably Fiend Fyre then," Renee replied, almost mechanically.

"Yes, more than likely," Dumbledore answered. "Renee, this is really hard, I understand that, but there are a few things your parents wanted me to do should they die before you came of age."

"What was that?" Renee asked, stroking Kasai in order to keep calm.

"First, they wanted me to give you this," here Dumbledore held out a tin box emblazoned with the White Family crest. "It contains a copy of their will, which leaves everything they ever owned to you, and some other documents they wanted you to have. It can only be opened by you so do not fear that I already looked through everything."

"Anything else?" Renee asked, taking the box from Dumbledore.

"Yes, though I think you are going to like it less than hearing about your parents' deaths," Dumbledore replied honestly.

"What would that be?" Renee asked, her curiosity piqued despite the situation.

"They want you to be taken care of, since you are not of age yet," Dumbledore replied. "They wish for you to be put under the care of one Narcissa Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Renee exclaimed, jumping to her feet in indignation, sending Kasai flying to land on her shoulder with a disgruntled squawk.

"I don't like it either," Dumbledore replied, as Renee calmed down enough to sit back on the chair, a scowl on her face. "However, your parents explained to me that, once you open that box that I gave you, you will understand their reasoning for it. That is all I can tell you."

"So you're sending me to live with the Malfoys?" Renee asked, resigned. If her parents wanted her to, they certainly must have had a reason for this lapse in common sense.

"Not straightaway," Dumbledore replied. "I still have to inform Narcissa of your parents' wishes and you probably still want to hold a funeral for them yes?"

"No," Renee replied. "I don't to make a big deal out of this. I'm assuming, since it was probably Fiend Fyre that killed them, that there is nothing left of them. Therefore, I will take something of value to the both of them and bury that by myself, away from everyone else."

"How do you plan to do that?" Dumbledore asked, instantly curious.

"I'm going to bury them in the same graveyard that James and Lily are buried in," Renee replied. "The one that's in Godric's Hollow. My parents own a house there, we go there for Easter every year, because that's where they were born and they were really good friends with James and Lily. My parents even tried to convince them to come to Australia with them once they learned that Voldemort was after Lily's son."

"Fair enough," Dumbledore said, nodding. "I will come and get you later once I have sorted everything out with Narcissa."

"Okay," Renee replied. With a bow of his head and a statement of "I'm sorry, I really am," Dumbledore disapparated with a 'pop', leaving Renee all alone to deal with the unexpected deaths of her parents. Renee wanted to cry, she really did, but she had a job to do first. Straightening herself out, Renee returned downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley and Fleur cleaning the table and Tonks washing the dishes while everyone chatted happily in the living room. Upon seeing Renee's face, all chatter stopped.

"What's wrong Renee?" Hermione asked, immediately picking up on her friends' less-than-happy mood.

"Nothing really," Renee replied, smiling slightly. "There's just been a change of plans. I really hate to do this to you all, but would you mind returning to the Burrow for the remainder of the Holiday? Dumbledore has just given me some news regarding my parents and I have a lot of things to do that I don't want to impose on the rest of you."

"It's not a problem," Mrs. Weasley responded before anyone else could. "We could all use the next two days to spend at home and get ready to go back to daily lives, everyone, go pack up."

* * *

Without further questions, the group dispersed to pack their bags, though each was dying to know what kind of news had caused such a change in their happy hostess. Once everyone was packed up and ready to go, a feat that took less time than one would expect, they congregated in the living room.

"You can use Floo Powder to get to the Burrow," Renee explained, handing each person a handful of the powder. "My parents lifted the charm on their Floo Network so you all can get back faster."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Tonks asked, not willing to leave the younger girl alone in the depressing state she was in, even though Renee hid her emotions very well.

"Yep, it'll be fine," Renee responded. "Don't worry about leaving the place a mess, I'll take care of it."

"Okay then," Tonks replied, deciding to drop the subject for now.

After that, everyone left the White Estate one at a time to arrive back at the Burrow, all of them wishing Renee a Merry Christmas before disappearing in the green flames. Once she was alone, Renee went into her parents' room and found something that represented them. For her father, Renee picked a wristwatch that her mother had given her father as a Christmas present one year. For her mother, Renee took the bracelet that her father had given her mother for Christmas the same year that he received the wristwatch. Renee also took a copy of a picture of their family when she was just about to start at Hogwarts. The picture was one of her favourite memories of her family and she had a copy of it in her room as well. Renee wrapped all three items in silk cloths and placed them inside a shoebox she found in her closet.

Finishing this, Renee pulled on a dark blue sweater, given to her by Mrs. Weasley for Christmas the previous year, over top of the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing. She then proceeded to put on the scarf, hat and mittens she received this morning before pulling a cloak that was such a dark shade of blue it looked black over top of the whole thing, stowing the shoebox inside a pocket. She then went to the fireplace, took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the Floo Powder down around her feet, Renee called out "One Fourteen, Godric's Hollow!" before she was engulfed in green flames and sent spinning to her destination. Once she saw the familiar interior of the living room in her family's second house, she stepped out of the fireplace one wobbly legs, she never could get used to travelling by Floo.

Once she was able to walk without falling over, Renee walked out the front door, coming face to face with the destroyed house that once belonged to James and Lily Potter before they were murdered by Voldemort. Banishing the sad thoughts that she always got when she saw the house, Renee pulled the hood of her robes over her head and headed towards the cemetery. Being Christmas, there was no one around to see her as she winded her way through the headstones until she came across the one she was looking for. The headstone that remembered James and Lily Potter looked exactly the same as it had the last time Renee had been there with her own now-deceased parents, the only difference being that now it was covered with a light dusting of the snow of winter and not surrounded by the green grass of summer. Renee took her wand, muttered a spell her mother had taught her, and watched as a wreath of lilies appeared at the bottom of the headstone. Smiling to herself, Renee looked around the area.

To the right of the headstone in front of her was another headstone, this one blank, with a small, rectangular hole dug in front of it. Smiling at Dumbledore's thoughtfulness, Renee removed the shoebox from her cloak and placed it inside the hole before filling it up with the snow and dirt piled up beside it. Once that was done, Renee took her wand and pointed it at the headstone. Muttering a soft-spoken spell, words immediately carved themselves into the stone. They read: _Here Lies Deya and Atrios White, Order of Merlin First Class, the Best and Bravest Parents a Girl Could Ever Have. You Will Be Held in My Heart Forever. Rest in Peace._ Renee then muttered another spell and a wreath of irises, her mother's favourite flower, appeared at the bottom of the headstone. Then Renee kneeled down in front of the headstone, ignoring the snow that immediately seeped through her cloak and jeans, and cried.

* * *

**A/N: yes i just updated two chapters in less than ten minutes. anyway i pretty much said all i needed to say in my last A/N, but i will ask this: anybody have any ideas as to who they want Renee's real parents to be? i was thinking along the lines of either Bellatrix or Narcissa but if anybody has anyone else they would rather have, simply R+R and let me know!**


End file.
